


What happens after pie

by CastielsCarma



Series: Destiel FanFiction Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Dean struggling with pants, Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone is sassy, M/M, Nipple Play, Tear Kink, light humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Dean usually likes to eat sweet desserts at different dinners but this time Dean's mind is as far away from pie as possible. All he can think of is what is to come after pie.





	What happens after pie

“Are you ready?” Castiel's voice was smooth as he adjusted the collar on Dean's shirt, but the way his blue eyes bore into Dean's eyes made him squirm more than the butt plug inside his ass. 

“Fuck, Cas, I'm not sure I can hold on for that long.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes and his right hand went to the back of Dean's neck, pulling the short hair tightly. The sound that escaped Dean was something between a cry of pain and a moan as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Smiling at the sound that escaped Dean's lips, Cas waited until Dean opened his eyes. “You will hold on cause I'm telling you to. Do you have so little faith in yourself?” Castiel kissed Dean's neck, grazing his skin lightly. “Do you have so little faith in me?”

Dean sighed, a long breath of air conveying all the frustration he was feeling in that moment.  
“No”, he mumbled. “I'm sorry, Cas.”

“Mm, you will be if we are late for dinner. You are looking fucking good, and after dinner, I'm going to fuck you good.” Cas had quickly adopted to cursing and talking dirty to Dean after discovering how much it turned him on, much to Dean's appreciation _and_ chagrin. Humans were complicated like that. 

Cas slapped Dean's ass for emphasis, eliciting another moan from Dean. “Let's go.”

\-------------------------------------- 

For the third time in less than an hour, Dean glanced at the plastic clock hanging on the wall. The pressure from the plug in his ass was relentless; it hit all kinds of places that Dean would rather forget he had right now. Slowly he adjusted himself on the chair, but his movements still caused the tight coil of pleasure to radiate outwards; a warm wave that threatened to overwhelm him. He dropped his spoon with a loud clang on the plate, clearing his throat and hoped to hide the small moan that went over his lips.

Sam who was sitting opposite Dean, raised an eyebrow. “You okay, Dean? You have been really... subdued tonight. Something wrong with the pie?”

Picking up the spoon, Dean scooped up some pie and shoved it in his mouth, chewing fast and then swallowing with a loud noise.

“I don't think Dean is sub... dued?” Castiel's eyes were on Dean, a look of worry flashing over his face. His left hand touched Dean's forehead quickly and then Cas dropped it under the table. “He does feel somewhat hot,” Cas murmured as he casually swept his hand over Dean's groin and straining erection. 

Dean jumped up from his chair. “I am hot. Burning up, might be a fever. Pie was good though, thanks, Sammy.”

Looking at Dean and then Cas, Sam just nodded. “Sure guys. Your skin does look a bit clammy, Dean. Might be a fever going on. We should better head home then.”

“Yeah. I just need to rest and cool off. You coming with?” 

Sam ate the last piece of his pie quickly before getting up. “Of course. You think you'll be able to drive? Me or Cas can take the wheels.” 

The first impulse Dean had was to take the wheels of Baby himself but considering he was close to coming apart at the seams with lust, that seemed like a bad idea. His second thought was to let Cas drive, but he quickly changed his mind. Like hell, Cas was going to ride him and Baby tonight. Sam could drive but he never paid any attention to potholes or bumps in the road and Dean definitely didn't need that kind of recklessness tonight, mostly for his own sake, so that lead him back to his first option.

“I'll drive,” Dean said through gritted teeth and prayed that he managed to avoid the worst bumps on the road.

\-------------------------------------- 

Shutting the door behind Cas and locking it with a soft click, all Dean wanted was to rip Cas' clothes to shreds and jump on him but just the thought of what that course of action would lead to had him standing still. At least that's what he thought he was doing, until Cas approached him, an appeasing hand on his chest.

“Mm, relax Dean. You did well.”

Dean sighed but couldn't help the comment escaping him. “Mm, you try to relax while being speared for the last freaking hour.” He tried to not swear, knowing Cas would not appreciate it in situations like these, not that Dean wouldn't mind uttering every fucking curse word he knew right then and there. 

Cas ignored Dean's outburst and instead toed his shoes off, then removed his jacket and draped it over a chair. He unbuttoned the cuffs on his shirt and rolled up his sleeves, letting his underarms show. 

Dean was practically vibrating with energy as his eyes were glued on Cas. When Cas approached him slowly again, he tensed up even more, whether from lust or apprehension, he couldn't quite tell and the thought sent a jolt of pleasure through him. His every thought and sense were concentrated to his lower belly and his achingly hard dick, energy shooting straight up from his balls up through his spine. It felt like he could come right there, and Cas had barely touched him. 

“I think I made a mistake, Dean. Next time I'll plug that other hole of yours instead.” His voice was quiet, and when he noticed Dean clamp his mouth shut and his eyes flickering down to the floor, he gripped his chin gently, urging him to stand tall. “You are beautiful like this, all wound up and needy. It pleases me.” He didn't miss the flicker of a smile crossing Dean's face but as he reached around Dean and pressed a hand on his ass nudging the butt plug, that smile quickly turned into a grimace. 

“Cas”, Dean moaned as he walked into Cas' arms, needing to find shelter in his angel's arms while trying to escape feeling more. Castiel's hands roamed over Dean's arms, his shoulders, stroking gently and reassuringly. A ghost of breath whispered in his ear sent shivers down his spine.

“Remove your clothes, Dean.” 

Another current of pleasure whirled through Dean and he quickly unbuttoned his shirt, letting it slide to the floor. His shoes and socks were gone next, all the while Cas was touching him. His hands ghosted over his shoulders and chest, his mouth leaving hot trails over his neck.

“You are killing me, Cas'”, Dean mumbled and fiddled with his belt, hands shaking. He exhaled sharply, as he felt Cas' teeth against his sensitive nipple and finally managed to unbuckle his belt, dropping his pants to the floor. As he stepped out of his pants, Dean hissed as Cas pinched his right nipple hard. 

Letting go of the other nipple, Cas kissed his neck again, leaving Dean's face flushed with impossible heat. His ass clenched hard against the toy inside him.

“You still have your underwear on, Dean. Hurry up.”

How Cas could still be so calm was beyond him but it was driving him up the wall with desire. Fingers tucked underneath his boxers he bent down to remove them, but the hold of Cas' fingers on his right nipple sent a sharp pain through him and he stopped mid-motion. Dean's moss-green eyes searched for Cas's, waiting for an explanation.

Cas looked down at Dean, his blue eyes zeroing in on his questioning face. “I do think there is more to removing your boxers then bending down forty-five degrees, Dean. If I wanted to use you as a table you'd be on your hands and knees.” Cas made his grip impossible tighter. “I won't ask you again.”

“Yes, Cas, “ Dean gritted out and bent down. His nipple stretched painfully until it finally slipped from Cas' fingers, the nails leaving behind a throbbing memory. Moaning through the pain Dean could finally bend down and remove his underwear properly. Finally naked, he exhaled and straightened himself.

Warm hands roamed over his body again, caressing and stroking where they just previously had been pinching cruelly. Dean couldn't help but press himself against Cas' body, seeking some relief for his hard cock. Moaning into Cas' shirt Dean sighed and grabbed Cas' tie. 

“When is this coming off?” He tugged at Cas' shirt. “And this fabric is just making things impossible.”

“You are making things impossible, and impossibly hard, Dean,” Castiel murmured as he kissed the soft skin on Dean's neck. He backed away from him, removing his shirt and tie with expert fingers. Turning around, Cas grabbed a blanket, folded it into a neat square and tossed it onto the floor. “On your knees.”

Dean complied, sinking down gracefully and waited for further instructions. He was hoping it would be a touch on his aching cock; the thought made his hips arch forward slightly. With the pace Cas was keeping he would sooner die of a heart attack than experience the little death. He knew there was a real possibility that he wouldn't even be allowed to come tonight and fuck, that thought made him even harder. 

Cas hand stroke his cheek and Dean closed his eyes. He loved these moments, when everything was calm, except his beating heart pounding hard; he imagined being fucked at the same pace and exhaled. Hurry the fuck up, Cas. At least he had the presence of mind not to say that out loud. He knew Cas liked a little sass, but too often Dean liked to push the boundaries. Cas' hand went through his hair, pulling tightly, and Dean lost himself in the sensation of the sharp pain, his knees on the floor, Cas' body heat flaming his own heat. 

“You are so good Dean, so lovely. I can't thank you enough for the gift that is you.” 

Dean tried not to squirm when Cas praised him. He still had some difficulties hearing that, even after all this time, but at least he didn't have a sharp retort on his tongue. 

Angling his head up, he looked at Cas through long lashes and saw Cas narrow his eyes. 

“Thank you,” he spoke softly.

“Of, course, Dean.” Letting go of his hair, Cas took one small step forward. “Now, suck my cock.”

Dean moaned, all his eagerness would finally be put into use. After a few seconds, when Dean noticed that Cas was not making any move to unbutton his pants, he looked up at Cas with a frown.

“Your pants are still on, you -” Noticing Cas raise his eyebrow Dean stopped himself. “Your Highness?” Dean thought that he had masked the small grin flashing across his face, but apparently not. 

Cas smiled, then his hand quickly grabbed Dean's chin, fingers digging in. 

“Always with the mouth. Your skills of observation are wonderful, Dean but I have better use of your mouth then you talking back. Hands behind your back.” As soon as Dean clasped his arms behind his back, one hand holding the other, Cas spoke quietly, every word laden with a sudden promise of what would happen if he didn't. “Suck my cock, Dean.”

Dean angled himself until his face was pressed into Cas' crotch and the hard ridge of his erection. His own cock twitched being in such close proximity to Cas. At first, he tried to grab hold of the edge of the button with his teeth and just yanked but that did nothing besides making him lose balance.

“Dean, it's a button, not Velcro.”

Fuck you Cas, Dean thought and quickly gave himself a mental high-five for remembering to write down no mind-reading on their little piece of paper. Not that Cas would do that anyway but the thought gave him comfort. 

Grabbing hold of the little edge of the fabric with his teeth, Dean started pulling up and thrust his tongue out with force against the button. He felt a little give and pulled down, breathing hard through his nostrils. Again and again, he pulled up with his teeth, locking his jaw and then pulled down, his face practically smashed in Cas' crotch. Dean could feel the button edge itself closer to freedom and with a hard pull, the pants were unbuttoned. Ha, thank the gods there were only one of those fuckers. 

Angling his head to the side Dean tried to come closer to get a better hold of the zipper.

“Mm, eager are we, Dean?”

Finally getting a good hold on the zipper, Dean bit down hard and tried to ignore the cramping sensation in his jaws and his twitching dick. A few pulls later and the zipper was down. Motivated by his success, Dean quickly went to work on the pants and used his mouth to pull the cursed fabric down, inch by slow inch. After what felt like an eternity the pants were down at the floor. 

Dean saw Cas bend down to remove them, taking off the socks too. Breathing slowly and moving his mouth the relieve the tension was a welcome reprieve. The thought of finally having Cas' cock in his mouth made him clench hard around the toy.

“You are not done yet, Dean.” Cas' voice was calm, tinged with amusement. 

“Just taking a breather, Cas.” Dean quickly regretted those words, a tinge of guilt piercing through his wanton lust to fuck and be fucked. 

“Don't worry about breathing Dean, I will make you breathless.” Dean's cock agreed with Cas' promise; beads of pre-come forming on the tip at the mere thought.

Cas apparently took pity on him because he took a step back and removed his underwear. Dean barely had time to admire Cas' cock before strong hands grabbed his head and shoved his face towards the cock. Opening his mouth to take him in, Dean rested his hands on Cas' strong thighs but was quickly pulled back, confident hands grabbing his hair. The force of the pull send delicious waves of pain throughout his body, but his cock was starting to complain. If Cas could only touch him where he wanted!

“No touching Dean, I still want your hands behind your back.”

Dean obeyed and steadied himself as Cas relaxed his grip somewhat on his hair. Grabbing the tip of his cock, Cas trailed Dean's soft lips. The taste of Cas made heat coil in his stomach and as he opened his mouth ever so slightly, Cas shoved his cock inside. There was no preamble as Cas started thrusting in and out.

“Mm, your mouth feels so good, Dean.”

Noticing Cas tightening his grip on his hair, Dean inhaled and then Cas was thrusting in earnest. Every time the head of Cas' cock hit the back of his throat a steady pulse of heat flashed through him. Any thought but to stand still and accept was obliterated from Dean's mind as Cas fucked his mouth at a steady pace.

“You are amazing, Dean, just keep still like that,”, Cas moaned.

The taste of Cas, the closeness of him made Dean's heart sing with want, he wanted even more and his hands were itching to touch Cas' body wherever he could reach. 

As if reading Dean's mind, Cas mumbled, “You may touch me, Dean.”

A silent thought of gratitude was all that Dean had time to think of as he grabbed Cas' thighs before Cas thrust his cock deep inside Dean's mouth and kept it there.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck”, Cas mumbled. 

Heart thundering in Dean's chest, his cock aching, ass clenched, it was all too much and then the need to take a proper breath was at the forefront of his mind. He swallowed and noticed in a haze that Cas was moaning in pleasure. Everything was muted except the cock in his mouth and then his vision turned blurry as tears started to pool around his eyes. Just as he thought, fuck it, I need to pull away, Cas removed his cock allowing Dean to take a breath of air. 

A quick glance up and Cas' blue eyes were on him, dark and stormy. Dean inhaled and then Cas' cock was pushed in again. He lost track of how many times they did this push and pull – game. All Dean knew was Cas, his cock, the tears blurring his sight and the need to breathe. 

Finally Cas pulled away and Dean inhaled air like a thirsty man finding water. Cas' hand stroke his face, gently wiping away his tears. “On your knees, tears flowing, you are a sight to worship, Dean.”

Dean smiled, his thoughts still calm and muted. “The view is quite fine from down here too, Cas.”

Cas extended his hand, pulling Dean up. He left small kisses on his neck, cheek and then prodded Dean's mouth open, kissing him deeply. Their tongues swirled together, and then Dean pulled back, biting Cas' lips gently. His hand went to Cas hair, trailed down his shoulders, arms, reveling in the warmth and strength of his angel.

“I love you so fucking much, Cas”, Dean mumbled.

“Duly noted,” Cas deadpanned although he was breathing hard.

“Fuck you,” Dean said as he left a trail of wet kisses on the side of Cas neck.

“Oh, I will fuck you,” Cas smirked and grabbed Dean by the hand. “Time for bed.”

As Dean laid down on the soft bed, Cas went to the chair and grabbed the tie. He wrapped it around Dean's throat, letting it hang there. As he scooted down on the bed, he grinned at Dean. 

“Now I think it's time to remove that toy.” 

“Hey, I have no objections at all.” Dean tried to relax as Cas slowly pulled the plug out, and when Cas tossed it on the floor Dean was breathing hard. He had been ready hours ago!

He could imagine how he looked to Cas, breathing hard, tousled hair, red spots of heat painted on his cheeks. As Cas lowered himself on top of him, Dean arched his hips up, his cock finding friction on Cas' stomach and leaving a trail of pre-cum. A warm hand was on his cock, squeezed and teased as a thumb played with the head, making Dean almost delirious with want. Letting out a whine Dean pushed his hips up, tried to jerk off in Cas' tight grip.

“Yes, yes, yes.” He was lost in bliss, eyes rolled back from the sheer sensation Cas' ministrations were calling forth.

“Not so eloquent anymore, Dean?”

“Mm, I thought you didn't like a smart mouth”, Dean panted. 

“It depends on what that smart mouth says”, Cas answered and then grabbed Dean's thigh, pulling it up. Dean was about to voice the loss of Cas' hand on his dick when he felt Cas' cock at the entrance of his ass. With one swift motion Cas bottomed out and Dean cried out.

“Holy fuck!” 

Cas groaned in reply and started thrusting, slamming in hard as Dean arched up to meet him. Wrapping a hand around Cas' wrist, his fingers digging in deep, Dean was lost. Each thrust, each moan from Cas edged him closer and closer. He could feel Cas's hand trail up his stomach and chest, wrapping the tie around his left wrist. The burning sensation in his lower abdomen was an inferno.

Fuck, he was gonna come any second. Cas pulled away from Dean's grip and wrapped his right hand around his throat. Dean's eyes went wide and he licked his lips, appreciation for this man thrumming wildly inside his blood. As Cas pushed down he squeezed around Dean's throat, feeling his pulse hammer erratically. 

“You can touch yourself, Dean,” Cas' dark voice made things tighten further and Dean's hand immediately went down to his cock. As he stroke his cock with fervor, Cas fucked him harder, hitting his prostate over and over and Dean was begging, so close to the precipice he could taste the coming onslaught of bliss.

“Please Cas, now, now, now.” 

“When you beg so nicely.” Cas thrusting increased in speed and as he pulled on the tie, Dean came hard, his abdomen contracting as he clenched around Cas' cock. The sight of Dean with his eyes closed, ropes of come on him did it for Cas. Letting go of Dean's throat he gripped Dean's hips tightly and with a last hard thrust Cas emptied himself inside of Dean. 

Cas was heavy on top of Dean, but he didn't mind it. As Cas' fingers touched his neck, unloosening the tie, Dean let his hands wander all over Cas' body. He could worship him all day and night long. Small fluttering kisses on the side of his neck made Dean twitch and he shoved at Cas. 

“I'm ticklish Cas, back off.” He didn't push Cas off though, but embraced him, enjoying how Cas kissed him, surely tasting the salty film of sweat on his skin.

“You like my kisses, don't lie.”

“I'm not lyi – ” But Cas' finger on was on his lips, blue eyes narrowed. Cas trailed his kisses down Dean's neck and stopped at his heart, letting his head rest on Dean's chest. 

“You liking the beating of my heart.” Dean's fingers trailed through Cas' hair, lazily stroking him.

“It gives me great pleasure being the cause of this, your heart frantically pounding away as I pound your ass.” There was a smile in Cas' voice.

“Cas, so romantic.”

“I learned from the best”, Cas retorted. 

They lay there for a while, just content being still and breathing together, enveloped in each other when Cas heard a rumble.

“Cuddling is cool and thanks for that mind-blowing orgasm, Cas but now I need food. I'm starving.”

Cas got up and looked at Dean, a smile playing on his face. “Why didn't you stuff yourself back at the dinner, when you had the opportunity?”

Dean glared at him, huffing out a breath. “My mind was not exactly on food Cas. I was busy. Dealing with your idea of fun.”

The blue of Cas' eyes twinkled but he spoke serious, voice low and even. “You were not hungry? Was it because you were already stuffed?”

Dean rolled his eyes and pushed at Cas as he laughed. 

“It is a good joke I think. Oh, we both had fun, Dean.” Cas kissed Dean once and then got up from the bed. “Quick shower. Then you'll have some food. We have pie in the fridge, apple, and banana I think, with a side of whip cream. And burgers.”

“Wow, Cas, it's almost like you are asking me out on a date?” Dean got up, taking Cas' hand in his.

Cas smirked. “Why would I do that, I already got what I wanted.”

Dean dropped Cas' hand in feigned shock. “Ouch, that hurt.”

Cas shrugged and pattered into the bathroom. “Thought you liked pain,” he called from the bathroom. 

“Not that kind of pain, Cas!” Dean shouted back. 

The sound of water against tiles and then Cas's voice again. “ Are you ready?”

Smiling, Dean went to join Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, writing, when you are sick, is horrible and finishing this piece was like trying to pry out a stubborn gnarled root from the soil, but it is finished. It did not go in the direction I thought when I started but I guess me feeling miserable it went into a slightly... lighter direction. Hope you enjoy anyway.
> 
> This is my 6th piece for the Destiel Fanfiction Bingo prompt. The prompt was "Write the kinkiest fic you can think of".


End file.
